Fehlstellen
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: "Sometimes, I wonder is life was still worth living. I have my friends and family, but I still feel empty. This emptiness could be a sign but of what? What could be missing in my life?" This is my story of how I find what is missing...
1. Prolog: Wach

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that?

Title: Fehlstellen is German for "Missing Pieces".

A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm posting another multi chapter even if I haven't finished my other stories but I had a writer's block! Not so busy with review class though so I would be able to update this a little regularly. I'm already half-way done with the draft so, yeah...

Warnings: Really short chapters most of the time. I'll tell the other warnings when they are present in a chapter, even when it will be a short chapter. That's all.

Hope you would like the prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog: <strong>**Wach [Prologue: Awake]**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

The sound echoed throughout the bare room. On the bed, there was a pale girl who seemed to be in her teens. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing cat-like, greenish yellow orbs. 'Onii-sama?'

That was her first thought before she noticed all the tubes attached to her body. Just then, two people in white clothing entered her room. They noticed the conscious girl before taking tests, checking her vitals and stuff. 'What is going on here?'

After a while, one of them left the room only to come back with a female who seemed a bit familiar to her. 'O-okaa-san!' She mentally shouted when she finally recognized the fair-haired woman. She suddenly noticed the glass of water before her. She took the cup and drank down the water gratefully.

"**It's nice to finally see you awake, dear. Your brother would be so happy!**" She heard her mother say. She just smiled when she thought of her beloved brother.

'Onii-sama!'

* * *

><p>That's it! The words in bold are spoken in English by the way.<p>

Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.

Well, don't do that went you think my story is really awful and that I should just stop writing or that I should focus on my other unfinished stories first before I pursue this. I don't need people flaming.

If it is about wrong grammar or typos, even holes in the plot or the like, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I do my best just like other writers.

...

RainDrops_13


	2. Leben verändern News

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that?

**Title:** Fehlstellen is German for "Missing Pieces".

**A/N:** Since I have review classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays until further notice, no particular schedule. I'll just post a chapter when I feel like it, I guess.

**Warning:** a _really_ short chapter. When I first typed the story out, it didn't seem that short but when I changed how I wrote it, it turned into this. Don't worry though. The next chapter is a little longer than this.

Hope you would like the first chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Leben verändern News [Life Changing News]<strong>

At Seigaku High, all was doing well for everyone, except for our freshman rookie of the tennis club. 'I wonder how it is in America right now…' Ryoma thought to himself before he suddenly heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller's ID before answering. "Hello?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma, she's awake." He heard a familiar voice say. His eyes widened by a fraction before an unfamiliar glint appeared in his cat-like, golden amber orbs. "When, mother?" Ryoma asked. "She awakened just half an hour ago, darling. You're allowed to talk with her if you like." She replied. "Sure, mother." Ryoma calmly replied but inside, he was jumping in joy.

"Hello, brother." He heard his sister say. "Hello." Ryoma replied. "I miss you, Ryoma." She told him. "I miss you too." Ryoma whispered. "I'll be going there in a few days, brother." She said in a somewhat light tone to his ear. "Okay." Ryoma replied in a controlled voice.

"Bye." He heard her mutter. "Bye." Ryoma replied. He hung up then kept his phone. He ignored the curious looks he received from his sempai-tachi as he fixed his stuff.

"Who were you talking too, Echizen?" Fuji asked, finally breaking the silence. "Family, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma replied before he picked up his bag the left. The others stared at his departing form from the club room. "Saa… Interesting…" Fuji said with a creepy smile before he left as well. The others shivered at the thought of Fuji being interested at Ryoma's affairs.

'Creepy…'

* * *

><p>That's it!<p>

Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.

Well, don't do that went you think my story is really awful and that I should just stop writing or that I should focus on my other unfinished stories first before I pursue this. I don't need people flaming.

If it is about wrong grammar or typos, even holes in the plot or the like, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I do my best just like other writers.

...

RainDrops_13


	3. Mein liebster twin

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that?

**Title:** Fehlstellen is German for "Missing Pieces".

**A/N:** Since I have review classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays until further notice, no particular schedule. I'll just post a chapter when I feel like it, I guess.

**Fadey: **I wanted to try out this style of writing for quite a while now and this story seemed to be a good chance to try it. Thank you for pointing my mistake there, which I had already changed. I never noticed it when I proofed read it. Thank you!

**Warning:** a really short chapter. Like I said in the earlier chapter, this one is short. The next one would probably be just as short, I think.

Hope you would like the second chapter. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mein liebster twin [My Dearest Twin]<strong>

A dark-haired girl and a fair-haired woman stopped by a house near the temple. "Welcome home, dear." He mother told her. She just smiled at her mother before they entered the house, her home…

Ryoma, the others noticed, was certainly in a good mood. He didn't insult his sempai-tachi much like before and even let him ever-hyper sempai, Eiji, glomp him many times. Just as practice ended, a teenage girl, just around Ryoma's age, went near the courts.

She found the person she was looking for then ran towards him. Who is that guy, you might ask. It was no other than our very own cocky brat, Echizen Ryoma. "**Brother!**" She shouted before hugging the surprised teen.

Ryoma, finally snapping out of his stupor, hugged his sister back tight, not minding the fact that his sempai-tachi were there. The most important thing then and there was the girl in his arms, his sister, was really there and that it wasn't a dream. "**Welcome home, sister…**" Ryoma whispered to her. "**Yes brother. I'm finally right at home.**" She whispered before tightening her hug.

After a few seconds, they pulled away hesitantly, still scared that it could only be a dream. "**Who are they brother?**" She asked, gesturing at his sempai-tachi. The group of tennis players introduced themselves one by one to the teenage girl after Ryoma translated what she said. "Hello. My name is Echizen Ritsuka, Ryoma's younger twin sister." She said when her brother's teammates finished.

"Eh!" That was the collective response from most of their sempai-tachi before they started bombarding questions to Ryoma. "Quiet!" Ritsuka's voice rang in the air. Everyone but Ryoma looked at her. Ryoma rubbed her back comfortingly. "Thanks, Ryoma." Ritsuka said after a few deep breaths.

"We should go home." Ryoma told her. "Hai…" Ritsuka said before grinning at him then making her way to the gate with him. Ryoma nodded and gave her an unnoticed, secretive smile. Ritsuka giggled at that. "Bye, sempai-tachi!" The twins called out before they went out of sight quietly.

They headed for a secluded part of the park that Ryoma often went to when he was missing her, troubled or just wanted to relax. "It's nice to finally you back, Ritsuka." Ryoma told her. She just smiled at him before giving him a big hug.

* * *

><p>That's it! Words in bold are in spoken English in the story.<p>

Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.

Well, don't do that went you think my story is really awful and that I should just stop writing or that I should focus on my other unfinished stories first before I pursue this. I don't need people flaming.

If it is about wrong grammar or typos, even holes in the plot or the like, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I do my best just like other writers.

...

RainDrops_13


	4. Twin Telepathie

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Fehlstellen is German for "Missing Pieces".

**A/N:** Since I have review classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays until further notice, no particular schedule. I'll just post a chapter when I feel like it, I guess.

**Warning:** Another really short chapter. Like I said in the earlier chapter, this one is short. The next one would be longer. I promise!

Hope you would like the third chapter. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Twin Telepathie [Twin Telepathy]<strong>

Ritsuka and Ryoma made their way to school. It was Ritsuka's first day of school for the last three years so she was kind of uneasy. "I'm nervous, Ryoma." She muttered. Ryoma grabbed her hand, catching her attention. He gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back at him and intertwined her fingers with his. They made their way to class, ignoring the looks they received.

'I'll go in with you. Don't worry, Ritsuka.' Ryoma mentally said to his twin. 'Thank you, Ryoma.' Ritsuka mentally replied to her twin. When they heard the teacher say her name, they entered the room. All eyes went to Ritsuka before their clasped hands. The twins made their way to the front of the class before the teacher cleared her throat.

"My name is Ritsuka. You may call me Kage." She said after writing her given name in both Japanese and English on the board. "Kage-san, what is your relation to Ryoma-sama?" A haughty girl from back of the class asked. "That's none of your business." Ritsuka replied.

Other questions like what does she like, dislike and prefer, what were some of her hobbies and if she was single were asked. The guy who asked her the last question got glared by the twins. "You may sit next to Echizen then, Kage." The teacher said, keeping her secret.

'Ryoma, I really think we shouldn't have told your sempai-tachi about me being your twin.' Ritsuka telepathically told her twin, after glancing at Ryoma. He glanced at her too. 'We'll tell them it was just an act. Is that okay with you?' Ryoma asked before he stared at her eyes, knowing about her fear.

'Yes, it is. Thanks, Ryoma!' Ritsuka saw Ryoma give her a similar smile. She inwardly giggled at that before turning her thoughts to their sempai-tachi, breaking off their connection for the time being. 'I'm sorry, sempai-tachi!' Ritsuka mentally apologized but knew that they wouldn't receive that message. She sighed before she and her twin looked back to the board.

'I'm sorry, semapi-tachi…' Ryoma thought before he returned his focus back to the teacher's discussion.

* * *

><p>That's it!<p>

Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.

Well, don't do that went you think my story is really awful and that I should just stop writing or that I should focus on my other unfinished stories first before I pursue this though. I don't need people flaming.

If it is about wrong grammar or typos, even holes in the plot or the like, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I do my best just like other writers.

...

RainDrops_13


	5. Wahrheit und Lüge

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Fehlstellen is German for "Missing Pieces".

**A/N:** Since I have review classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays until further notice, no particular schedule. I'll just post a chapter when I feel like it, I guess.

I would also like to thank Anna for pointing out that hole in plot, as I never noticed it until that person mentioned it. Thank you very much!

**Warning:** It's not short but there might be OOCness, kind of.

Hope you would like the fourth chapter. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Wahrheit und Lüge [Truth and Lies]<strong>

"What?" That was the collective response from their sempai-tachi. "She's not really my twin." Ryoma told them once more. "I'm sorry, sempai-tachi! I just got kind of used to my old nicknames for Ryoma …" Ritsuka explained. "So who are you really?" Eiji asked in a suspicious tone.

"My name is Ritsuka but you may call me Kage, sempai-tachi." Ritsuka replied. "Your family name?" Inui asked. "It's an old nickname my friends used to call me. As for my family name, that's none of your concern for now, Inui-sempai. Just before I forget, you'll find nothing of me but records from my old schools. That is all." Ritsuka replied before she and Ryoma left.

When the twins were out of sight, the group of males decided to follow the teens. The twins went to the park and hid near the river. "So you still stuck with "Kage"." Ryoma told her. "Yeah. If Inui-sempai does dig through our school records, maybe, just maybe, he'll find the reason why." Ritsuka chuckled at the thought.

"We're lucky that sensei didn't mind, right?" Ritsuka asked. "The deal was as long as she knows it before it happens, it is okay." Ryoma replied then it was silent between them. "Do you think they'll know which the truth is, Ryoma?" She thoughtfully asked, breaking the silence. "They'll know in the right time, Ritsuka." He told her. "Are you sure? What if they turn their backs on me?" She asked with terrified eyes.

"Then they weren't worth it." Ryoma replied. "That was what I was afraid of…" Ristuka said in a depressed tone. "Have faith in them, Ritsuka. They would understand." Ryoma told her. "How can you be sure, Ryoma?" Ritsuka asked in slight awe. "I'm not but they are my friends." Ryoma replied. Ritsuka smiled at him.

"Thank you Ryoma." Ristuka said. "No problem, Ritsuka." Ryoma replied with a small smile at her. They watched the sunset for a while before they looked at each other. "Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta! (1)" They chanted after crossing their pinky fingers together in a childish but true promise.

The teen that followed the twins was shocked. Everything about the twins seemed so confusing to him. 'So they are twins. What is it not to accept about Kage-san? What are you hiding?' Fuji thought to himself, thinking a possible reason why Ritsuka acted as she did. 'Is it because they lied to us? Do they think that because Kage-san lied to us in our first meeting that we won't trust her?'

More questions came to Fuji's mind but he didn't know the answers to those questions and the only ones who could give him those answers were the twins.

**Later…**

Ryoma and Ritsuka were walking home. "Onii-sama, can we buy some ice cream on the way home?" Ritsuka childishly asked, playing her part. "Sure, Ritsuka." Ryoma replied with a smile at her. Ristuka grinned happily, both for the ice cream and Ryoma smiling at her. They heard some comments how sweet the older brother, Ryoma, was for agreeing to treat his little sister, Ristuka, some ice cream.

'They're so clueless on who they are calling innocent, neh?' Ritsuka mentally told her brother. 'Ah.' Ryoma replied mentally. When they passed by the ice cream parlor, he followed Ritsuka inside. They went to the counter. "How may I help you two?" The nice girl behind the counter asked.

"What kind of ice cream would you like, Ritsuka?" Ryoma asked. "I'll have my usual, onii-sama." Ritsuka smiled at him. Ryoma nodded with a small smile at her before he faced the girl behind the counter. "We'll have two vanilla-strawberry ice creams, miss." Ryoma told her.

"Okay!" The perky girl said before she took two cones and took two scoops of vanilla and strawberry ice cream, one for each cone. "Here you go!" She handed them the two cones. Ryoma and Ritsuka took the cones then Ryoma paid for them. They sat in one of the booths there. Soon, they finished their ice cream.

"Ritsuka, you have some ice cream on your face." Ryoma told her, pointing at the corner of her mouth. "Where?" Ritsuka asked as she raised her hand. "Here." Ryoma said before he wiped it off with a napkin. When he pulled away, she was blushing in a light red because of embarrassment. He just smirked at her as he rested his head on his palm.

"Why do you do that, onii-sama?" Ritsuka asked with puffed cheeks. "You look cute when you blush." Ryoma teased with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Onii-sama!" Ritsuka complained as her blush turned redder by a bit. "Okay." Ryoma raised his hands in defeat. "I'll stop but on one condition." Ryoma's smirk was still on his face. Ritsuka warily looked at him.

"You need to act like a little kid. It could be any age as long as it's younger than your current." Ritsuka instantly blushed in ten shades of red before she nodded, avoiding eye contact. "Come on, Ristuka. Don't be shy. It's only us." Ryoma teased, acting a lot like their elder brother, Ryoga.

Ritsuka calmed herself, thinking that it was Ryoma and she wasn't shy if she was with him because she's not some scared little girl. "Hai, onii-sama." Ritsuka sang with her soft voice as her intense green-yellow eyes met with his golden amber ones. She smiled lovingly before she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you onii-sama!" Ritsuka said in a cheery voice, much like a child's. Ryoma patted her head softly before standing up. "Let's go home." He said as he finished his ice cream. Ritsuka nodded after finishing her ice cream. Stood up and followed her brother home.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

(1) That's Japanese for "Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles, and cut my pinky."

That's it!

Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.

Well, don't do that went you think my story is really awful and that I should just stop writing or that I should focus on my other unfinished stories first before I pursue this though. I don't need people flaming.

If it is about wrong grammar or typos, even holes in the plot or the like, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I do my best just like other writers.

...

RainDrops_13


	6. Unsere Nacht

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Fehlstellen is German for "Missing Pieces".

**A/N:** My review classes just ended last week and I was out in a trip with my family last weekend. Since I don't have that much free time, just about a month before classes start again, I try to finish my drafts as soon as possible. I'll just post a chapter when I feel like it, I guess.

**Warning:** It's short and there might be OOCness, kind of.

Hope you would like the fifth chapter. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unsere Nacht [Our Night]<strong>

'It's our lucky night, Ryoma!' Ryoma heard his twin's voice in his head before she went back to his side. He patted her back before they went their way inside the currently empty house. It had been a month since her return there and Ryoma really wanted Ritsuka to have something special. "What would you like for dinner, Ritsuka?" Ryoma asked as he made his way to the kitchen. "Anything edible would do, onii-sama!" Ritsuka replied as she made her way to her room.

Her room and Ryoma's were connected by a door on the side of their walk-in closets. She picked out a set of clothes and placed it on a chair inside her walk-in closet. She made her way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Just before she entered her bathroom, she heard a knock on the door. "Ritsuka, dinner's ready. I'll just freshen up." "Okay!" Ritsuka replied before entering her bathroom.

**With Ryoma…**

Ryoma, just like his younger twin, picked out a set of clothes to wear and placed it on a chair inside his walk-in closet. He then made his way to his bathroom, petting Karupin on the way. 'This is going to be a long night…' After his bath, he changed into his chosen set of clothes before he heard his twin's voice in his head. 'I'll meet you at the dining room, Ryoma.'

He inwardly smirked as he left his room. When he entered the dining room, he looked at Ritsuka with a shocked but amused face. Ritsuka had the same look on her face. "What a coincidence, Ryoma…" Ritsuka said before they chuckled softly.

Ritsuka was wearing a black tank top and matching mid-thigh skirt. She had red fishnet stockings under her skirt and a red jacket over her tank top. Ryoma, on the other hand, had a black muscle shirt and dark skinny jeans. He also had a red jacket and a chain belt.

"It's tonight's theme as planned, right?" Ryoma shrugged before sitting across his twin. "True but it never gets old." Ritsuka grinned mischievously. "Okay." Ryoma said before they dug in.

**After dinner…**

Ritsuka and Ryoma were watching an American horror movie they rented. Ritsuka was laughing at the female protagonist's actions of trying to escape. "I still wonder why American horror films could be so funny." Ritsuka said before cracking up at another idiotic move of the female protagonist.

"True but some are really scared of them." Ryoma replied before chuckling once again with his twin. After the movie, they decided to just stargaze and cuddle for the rest of the night their parents were gone. "It's so cold tonight…" Ritsuka happily commented as she cuddled up next to Ryoma, like when they were younger. "Ah. The moon is as its peek too." Ryoma replied.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ritsuka looked at Ryoma. She smiled childishly at him when he looked at her. He did the same before giving her a soft punch on her head. Ritsuka, who terribly missed Ryoma back then, started to cry. "What's the matter Ritsuka?" Ryoma asked, worried about her.

"I just miss this, the moments when you, me and Ryoga-nii would just lie down and gaze at the stars." Ritsuka replied. "I miss it too, Ritsuka but maybe he'll go back here soon." Ryoma tried to reassure his sister. "I really do hope so, onii-sama. I really do." Ritsuka replied.

Just when Ritsuka thought the silence would last, the doorbell rang. "Come in!" Ryoma shouted, knowing who that person was. They heard the door open and close followed by footsteps. Ritsuka didn't bother to turn to see who it was. Suddenly, someone placed their hands over her eyes.

* * *

><p>That's it!<p>

Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.

Well, don't do that went you think my story is really awful and that I should just stop writing or that I should focus on my other unfinished stories first before I pursue this though. I don't need people flaming.

If it is about wrong grammar or typos, even holes in the plot or the like, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I do my best just like other writers.

...

RainDrops_13


	7. Gefangen

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Fehlstellen is German for "Missing Pieces".

**A/N:** I finally got to post this! I'm just using my mom's computer because our other one broke down a few months ago and it's still down. I'm sorry for the delay. I'll just post the next chapter when I can.

**Warning:** It's not short and there might be OOCness, kind of. This chapter contains very light homo and character-bashing. Don't like then don't read.

Hope you would like the sixth chapter. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Gefangen [Caught]<strong>

"Guess who?"

Ritsuka was too shocked at first to reply when she heard that familiar voice. "Azusa." Ritsuka calmly replied a few moments later. The hands over her eyes were removed. "I'm glad you still remember me." Azusa replied with a grin on her face as Ritsuka hugged her. "I missed you so much!" Ritsuka said. "I missed you too." Azusa told her.

Ryoma watched his sister squeeze the life out of the tall black-haired teen. He hid a smile when he noticed that Ritsuka's grip became tighter. Suddenly, green orbs stared back at him. "Thank you Ryoma." She mouthed before giving him a smile. Ryoma smiled back at her. When Azusa looked away from him, he silently made his way back to his room where he will wait for his plan to take action.

Back in the living room, the two females didn't notice Ryoma's disappearance. They decided to sit down on the couch and catch up on what they had been doing since the last time they had seen each other. After some time, they noticed that it was getting late but they didn't care for the moment.

"Hey Ritsuka." Azusa said. "Hmm?" Ritsuka tilted her head up to look at Azusa's face. "Do you still remember what I told you before you left?" Azusa asked. Ritsuka was surprised for a moment before nodding with a light blush on her face. "I have been thinking about it and it hasn't changed." Azusa told her. Azusa moved away from Ritsuka to look at her face to face.

"I love you, Ritsuka!"

Azusahad a blush on her face when she said it but didn't look away from Ritsuka. The shorter girl gasped out of surprise before tearing up. "I-I love you too, Azusa." Ritsuka confessed shyly with a blush on her face. Somehow, both of them had heard soft laughter coming from upstairs but dismissed it right away.

Azusa brightened up before giving Ritsuka a light peck on the lips, making the shorter girl's blush into a bright red. Azusa chuckled at her reaction. "Does this make us girlfriends now?" Ritsuka asked, a little clueless. "Yes, it does." Azusa chuckled at Ritsuka's cluelessness before giving her a light peck on the nose then cuddling next to her.

They stayed cuddled for a few moments, giving light kisses to each other. They were too distracted to notice the front door opening but Ryoma noticed. He was already going down quietly when the front door opened. The one who came home was only his cousin, Nanako. He gave her the sign to keep quiet before pointing at the living room.

Nanako, curious about what was happening, looked at what was inside the living room. Inside, she saw her other cousin cuddling with the girl she recognized as Azusa. She smiled at that then looked at Ryoma. "Since when?" She mouthed to him. "Just now." Ryoma mouthed back.

Nanako nodded before closing the door gently after her then quietly went to Ryoma. "You planned this, didn't you?" Nanako whispered to him. Ryoma only smirked before dragging his cousin to his room. When they were inside, he showed her his computer and laptop that were showing what was happening downstairs and the front door.

"You really planned it all." Nanako said. "I have it all in video." Ryoma told her before turning towards his computer. He did some typing and clicking before showing his cousin the video of what happened earlier from Azusa's arrival. They watched the video, deciding to give the couple downstairs some privacy.

While everyone was too busy, they failed to notice the couple who just got home. They only noticed it when they heard a scream from the living room. "What are you two doing?" Their mother, Rinko, asked in shock and anger. "Mother, I'll explain." Ryoma said, suddenly in the room to distract his parents for a while. "You better do." Their father, Nanjirou, replied.

Nanako was only worried how her cousins were going to handle such a problem. She had known from the day that Ritsuka came back that there was something different with her. When she heard them talking about a certain red haired teen at the backyard a few days ago, it confirmed her suspicions.

Their parents sat on the other couch while Nanako sat beside Ritsuka. Ryoma sat in between Ritsuka and Azusa as to not aggravate their parents any further. "Explain." Rinko ordered. "We don't have all night so say it straight." Nanjirou added. "I love Azusa." Ritsuka replied. Azusa and Ritsuka hid their clasped hands from her parents. Nanako and Ryoma smiled at them, though Ryoma's was more hidden.

"Congratulations, you two!" Nanako commented happily, ignoring the glares her aunt and uncle were giving her. Ritsuka and Azusa gave her a relieved but happy look when they noted that what she said was true. They looked at her parents only to meet up with disgusted and angry looks.

"Nanjirou, were did we go wrong? Did we raise her incorrectly? I must be a horrible mother!" Rinko cried against her husband's chest. "You did nothing wrong, okaa-san." Ritsuka told her as she moved closer to her mother only to receive a slap across her face. "You are not my daughter! My daughter would have never fallen for a girl." Rinko said in a disgusted tone.

Tears welled up in her eyes before running out of the room. Azusa instantly followed her. Ryoma glared at his parents when their gaze fell on him before running off to follow his twin. Nanako gave her aunt and uncle a look of surprise. "Why did you say that to Ritsuka-chan, your daughter?" Nanako asked in anger.

"She's no daughter of mine." Rinko replied. "Yes, she is! Stop denying it, auntie!" Nanako cried, furious at how Rinko could easily hate her own flesh and blood like that. "Why are you even defending her, Nanako?" Nanjirou asked, furious at his wife's niece. "I know they love each other! I saw it in their eyes earlier!" Nanako shouted at her uncle's face.

"It's homosexuality!" Rinko retorted back. "They love each other but just happened to be of the same gender." Nanako replied. "If they really loved each other, they would've let go!" Rinko cried back. "They chose to love each other!" Nanako screamed, holding a hand to her heart.

"People say it's immoral for a person to love a person of the same gender but homosexual people are living with us in this world. People also say that it's immoral to be married to more than one person but in some other religions, they allow it as long as that person could raise their family properly." Nanako explained.

"Immoral is only a word that people like you use because it's different! We are all human and have the ability to love a person regardless of their gender or relation!" Nanako shouted. "How do you know, Nanako? How can you be so sure?" Rinko asked in a raised tone. "I have known people who are like that and supporters as well." Nanako replied.

"Stop it!" Nanjirou shouted before Rinko could utter another word. "Rinko, maybe she is just going through a phase when she couldn't understand stuff and is curious. Isn't that what adolescence is about?" Nanjirou asked, calming down his wife. "Yeah. We'll talk to her tomorrow morning." Rinko finalized.

"You better do or you're talking to my lawyer, auntie…" Nanako muttered under her breath before going to Ryoma's room, where the twins probably were. "Come in." She heard a raspy voice say before she entered the room. "Where's Azusa-san?" Nanako asked when she noticed Azusa was gone. "I told her to go home. I didn't want her to worry too much." Ritsuka replied.

"Did you hear us earlier?" Nanako asked once she was seated on a chair, looking at the computer and laptop which were turned off. "Yeah. So, you knew all this time?" Ritsuka asked. "Yeah. I heard you two talking at the backyard a few days ago about Azusa-san but I was already suspecting it by then." Nanako smiled at them. "Thank you, Nanako-san." Ryoma said.

"It's nothing, you two. I know how it feels; falling in love with a person most people say you aren't allowed to love, I mean…" Nanako replied. "What's your story, Nanako-san?" Ritsuka asked. "Back in my high school days, there was this really quiet but cool sempai at my school that I really loved but there was just one thing that held me back. It's because that sempai of mine was a girl." Nanako started.

"My friends found out and some of them left me while some stayed behind and accepted me and my preference. I told them about my opinion about the whole thing and they agreed." Nanako continued. "What did you say, Nanako-san?" Ryoma asked, completely curious about what his cousin said back then.

"I love a person who just happened to be a girl and I let it. That happens to some people all the time, falling for people that others say they aren't allowed to, I mean but it's still their choice if it is still early." Nanako smiled as she recalled those words. It brought back memories of the times when her true friends would tease her a bit and she would do the same to them, mostly with her female friends.

"So, what happened?" Ritsuka asked.

"I confessed to that sempai of mine. She told me that she felt the same and we dated for three years. It was a mutual agreement between us that maybe, we weren't meant for each other. We still stay in contact until now and she often helped me with dating tips." Nanako winked at her cousins who just laughed at that.

"So, did you two go all the way?" Ritsuka asked shyly. "Yeah but our relationship wasn't dependent on that even if we were hormonal teens back then." Nanako chuckled at that. "Aside from my love life, have you two done things you aren't supposed to earlier?" Nanako teased her but the slight blush on Ritsuka's cheeks told her everything.

"You did?" Nanako asked excitedly. "No but Azusa told me about trying it when I'm ready earlier." Ritsuka confessed, earning a small laugh from Nanako before going serious. "How are you feeling now, Ritsuka-chan?" Nanako asked in worry of her cousin's condition. "I feel better now, Nanako-san." Ritsuka replied.

"It's hard not to when onii-sama won't even let me leave his sight." Ritsuka added with a grin on her face. "You need your rest, Ritsuka. You went through a lot earlier." Ryoma told her. "Hai, onii-sama." She replied dejectedly. Nanako only chuckled at the sight.

'Yukisa, I'll be glad to tell you that they're in good hands…'

* * *

><p>AN: If some of you got confused, Yukisa is the sempai Nanako was talking about. I only wrote this note because my friend told me to do it or she'll eat all my cookies.

That's it!

Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.

Well, don't do that went you think my story is really awful and that I should just stop writing or that I should focus on my other unfinished stories first before I pursue this though. I don't need people flaming.

If it is about wrong grammar or typos, even holes in the plot or the like, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I do my best just like other writers.

...

RainDrops_13


	8. Zusammen

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Fehlstellen is German for "Missing Pieces".

**A/N:** School is finally getting me busy since it's our second week already. I'm prioritizing my school work because I'm in my senior year of high school. I'm sorry for the delay. I'll just post the next chapter when I can.

**Warning:** It's short and there might be OOCness, kind of. This chapter contains character-bashing.

Hope you would like the seventh chapter. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Zusammen [Together]<strong>

"We need to talk." Nanjirou told them, knowing that Ryoma wouldn't leave Ritsuka by herself. Ryoma and Ritsuka looked at each other before nodding then followed their father to the living room. Rinko was sitting at her spot yesterday and Nanjirou sat beside her. The twins decided to sit at their spots last night as well.

"We just wanted to tell you that we understand what you girls might be going through." Nanjirou said. The twins' spirits were inwardly getting higher until they heard what their mother said afterwards. "You girls are going through a phase when you want to try out stuff because you are curious." Rinko added.

"We're not going through some 'phase'! What Azusa and I feel for each other is true!" Ritsuka shouted. "You shouldn't talk to your mother like that, young lady." Rinko scolded. "I thought it was you who said I wasn't her daughter!" Ritsuka retorted in a raised tone. "You little bitch-" Rinko was cut off by slap from no other than the ever silent Ryoma.

"You have no right to call Ritsuka a bitch even if you are her blood mother." Ryoma told her. "Am I not yours as well?" Rinko asked, seething in anger. "You are but it is about you and Ritsuka, okaa-san." Ryoma sarcastically replied. "Don't you dare use that tone on your mother, seishounen!" Nanjirou scolded him.

"So what if I do? You didn't care before, so why start now?" Ryoma replied. "Brat!" Nanjirou raised his hand and swung but hit only air. Ryoma was suddenly crouched down on the floor before doing a leg sweep, making his father fall to the ground. Nanjirou was surprised when Ryoma placed a foot on his chest to hold him down. Ritsuka watched Ryoma's back.

"Every one could be a mother and father but it takes something special to be an actual mom and dad." Ritsuka and Ryoma said to their parents. "We gave everything you could ever need and want!" Rinko shouted at them. "On the contrary, you gave us everything but one, mostly you, mother." Ritsuka told the woman before her. "What could that possibly be?" Rinko asked in frustration.

"Love and acceptance." Ryoma replied. "We felt distant with you for the last few years and often ignored us. We also didn't expect you to be so against my relationship with Azusa to the extent of denying that I am your child." Ritsuka explained.

"We used to believe that family was more important than friends and the person we love because we believed that even if the world was against us, we would still have our family who loves us but all of it has changed now." They said at the same time.

"We have discovered that maybe not the whole family could be trusted. That maybe we were holding on a false rope for so long." They continued as they moved away from their parents to the couch before flopping down.

"I guess we don't have anything else to do then." Nanjirou told them. The twins looked at their parents. "Break up with Azusa or we'll disown both of you, seeing as Ryoma is on your side."

Nanjirou's words echoed in their minds. 'Disown us? Do they really want to break us up?' Ritsuka thought, looking at her twin. 'I guess so because they **are** serious.' Ryoma replied telepathically. 'I guess I have to choose then…' Ritsuka sadly thought. 'Yeah.' Ryoma thought back. Ritsuka looked at the floor for a few seconds before she finally decided. She stood up told her parents.

* * *

><p>That's it!<p>

Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.

Well, don't do that went you think my story is really awful and that I should just stop writing or that I should focus on my other unfinished stories first before I pursue this though. I don't need people flaming.

If it is about wrong grammar or typos, even holes in the plot or the like, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I do my best just like other writers.

...

RainDrops


	9. Bindungen gebrochen

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Fehlstellen is German for "Missing Pieces".

**A/N:** I know that it's been a long time since I posted a chapter, but school has been making me extremely busy.

**Warning:** It's short and there might be OOCness, kind of.

Hope you would like the eighth chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Bindungen gebrochen [Broken Bonds]<strong>_

"I won't break up with Azusa just because you told me to."

"Okay. Pack your bags now for you're no longer allowed to live in this house anymore." Rinko directly told Ritsuka and Ryoma in a straight voice. Ryoma and Ritsuka walked out of the room but not before saying something to their so-called parents. "Whatever."

Once her cousins were upstairs, Nanako walked up to the two adults who were seething in anger. "I hope you're happy now." Nanako distastefully told them with disgusted eyes. She slapped both of them twice before walking out of the room. "You're no longer allowed to live in this house as well!" Rinko shouted. "Gladly, bitch!" Nanako shouted back before disappearing to her room and getting her already packed suitcase. She took another suitcase, which was empty, and filled it with other stuff she had there.

* * *

><p><strong>With the twins…<strong>

Ryoma and Ritsuka decided to start with Ritsuka's stuff since she had a lot of them. They took out 2 large suitcases and filled it with all her clothes and shoes which miraculously fit. On the smaller suitcase, she kept all her accessories, make up and essentials. She kept some more important stuff in her backpack. 'Thank Kami that all your clothes and shoes aren't that space taking.' Ryoma mentally told her. 'Yeah.' Ritsuka mentally replied.

They didn't bother to fix up the mess and even broke some stuff just to spite their soon-to-be ex-parents. Afterwards, they went to Ryoma's room and ended up with three suitcases and a backpack as well. They went downstairs with their own suitcases to see Nanako with her own bags.

"Nanako-san, why-" "I told your parents off. Let's go. The taxi is waiting for us outside. I have rented an apartment before this because of my current job. It's good enough for three people and is close to your school." Nanako informed them, cutting Ritsuka off. The twins gave their cousin a smile then nodded, following the young adult outside. They placed their bags, except their backpacks, in the trunk then went inside the car. Nanako told the driver the name of the place then leaned back on the seat.

* * *

><p><strong>At the apartment…<strong>

After unpacking their stuff, Nanako called the two teens to the living room.

"I just had a talk with my lawyer a few minutes before you two came downstairs a while ago. After you two are officially disowned, I'll be your official guardian and you will be going under my name as my siblings. My father, who I informed about what happened, agreed to adopt the two of you once you are disowned." Nanako gave them a smile.

"Thank you Nanako-san!" Ritsuka said in glee while Ryoma just smiled in thanks. "I also filed a child abuse report on your mother." Nanako informed them. "You can't hide those bruises she gave you, Ritsuka. I saw them last night and earlier today." Nanako told her in a motherly tone. "Okay." Ritsuka fingered the edge of her shirt.

"If she had done or said anything to you that is equal to abuse, please tell me. We need to know how much she needs to suffer the consequences…" Nanako told them. "Okay, Nanako-san." Ritsuka replied with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>That night in the twins' room…<strong>

'I guess, in a couple of days, the broken bond would disappear, neh?' Ritsuka thought as she changed into her pajamas. 'Yeah. I guess it would seem so…' Ryoma thought back as he read a book with his back facing his twin. "You can turn around now." Ritsuka's voice suddenly rang in the air.

Ryoma turned around after putting down his book. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as looked at her eyes through the mirror before them. "We're free now, Ritsuka. We learned from them and carry it to our graves." Ryoma placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You and Azusa are together now, Ritsuka. I'll have your back and you'll have mine too, right? Besides, Nanako-san is with you on this…" Ritsuka closed her eyes and let tears flow down her cheeks as she gripped the front of Ryoma's shirt. "I'm scared, Ryoma. What will we do now? Nanako-san needs to work for the three of us. I don't want to be a burden…" Ryoma hugged her more to his chest.

"Then we'll have a part-time job. The school has nothing against students who have those. We can work in a nearby café." Ryoma told her as he recalled one that they passed by on their way there. "Really?" Ritsuka asked, looking at Ryoma with tearful eyes. "Sure. We just need to tell Nanako-san first." Ryoma wiped away her tears. Ritsuka smiled at him.

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>That's it!<p>

Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.

Well, don't do that went you think my story is really awful and that I should just stop writing or that I should focus on my other unfinished stories first before I pursue this though. I don't need people flaming.

If it is about wrong grammar or typos, even holes in the plot or the like, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I do my best just like other writers.


End file.
